The Yule Ball
by Demented Vampiric Zombie
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote, using lines from the chapter "The Yule Ball" in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.


**Disclaimer: I can't really take credit for much of anything, with this one. The words belong to JKR, the plot belongs to JKR, the characters belong to JKR...pretty much everything belongs to JKR. I can only take the credit for rearranging them so that they rhyme.**

**A/N**

**I've done a fic like this once before, with the DH chapter "The Final Battle." It's really rather fun to do. Some of the rhymes suck, but when you're given a pre-written set of lines, they're not always going to be perfect. I would tell you who said each line, but I forgot to write it down, when I wrote the poem, and I had to carry my laptop quite a distance (or, at least, quite a distance for a seventeen year-old girl who barely weighs 100 lb and who has a bad back...about half a mile, give or take) to be able to access the internet, and I _really_ don't want to carry the laptop all the way back home and then back here _while_ carrying a book of more than 700 pages, so you'll have to either deal with not knowing or look it up yourself. I might edit it later, to add the names, but for now, I'm not going to. Sorry. All quotes come from the chapter "The Yule Ball" in GoF.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oooh there's a tragedy<p>

She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hello, Professor Moody!

Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"You bring letters to the addressee!

Here–take it, Harry."

_"I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus curse..._

_but your way was better, I'm impressed."_

"He sounds...like Moody, 'Constant vigilance!'

"Come on! We're supposed to dance!"

"Dobby is sorry, sir!"

"Just prod me or something in the future."

"Someone attacking you Harry?"

"No, it's just Dobby."

"They has made a mistake in the shop."

"They're only socks."

"Shall we go down then, Harry?"

"Okay."

"You–er–look nice."

"Hi."

"Where _is_ Hermione?"

"Champions over here, please!"

"Hi, Harry!

Hi, Parvati!"

"We is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!"

"I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"He's not as young as he once was."

"Your...friend will know...where to find us!"

"We are all protective of our...domains, are we not, [Dumbledore]?"

"I would never...know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor."

"A beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before."

"One would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all."

"We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls."

"Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny."

"He's so _creepy!_"

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?"

"Hi." "It's hot isn't it?"

"Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"Victor's just gone to get some drinks."

"_Fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

"He's competing with Harry!"

"S'pose he asked you...in the library?"

"He's...trying to get closer to Harry–get inside information on him–"

"Getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

"No it isn't! It's about winning!"

"Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks."

"Pork chops!"

"Zonko's Joke Shop..."

"Oh not at all, not at all!"

"Of course, it's not all attending balls."

"Ali Bashir was...smuggling...flying carpets into the country..."

"Let's go for a walk, get away from Percy."

"I am becoming...concerned, I can't deny it–"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!"

"You cannot pretend this isn't happening!"

"And what are you two doing?"

"Flee–I will make your excuses."

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew."

"I...knew you were like me..."

"I don't know what you mean."

"She left, see."

"It is chilly."

"I've never met another one before!

Another hal-giant, o' course!"

"I 'ave big bones!"

"No, don' go!"

"Did you know?"

"C'mon. Let's go."

"Well, they're...they're..."

"Who cares?"

"There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!"

"Didn't like to mention it..."

"I know there isn't, but...

No wonder he keeps it quiet."

"They're like trolls...they just like killing..."

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding."

"Hey–Harry!"

"Well...take a bath, okay?"

"Want to say good night–"

"Fairy lights!"

"You do know know...the solution...don't you?"

"Well–that just proves–"

"Fourth door to the left...on the fifth floor."

"Next time...ask me...not as a last resort!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
